A Face from the past
by Laosvu4015
Summary: I suck at summuries. So just read! I wrote this after watching infected season 7 ep 12.
1. chapter 1

"Mommy can we get a puppy" Noah said out of nowhere as he and Olivia walked home from dinner. "Uh, Noah a puppy is a big responsibility, and I think you might be too young for that right now." Noah thought about that for a minute and was just about to counter her statement, when she heard a man call her name. "Detective benson is that you?" A young man asked. Olivia turned to stand in front of Noah. As she looked over the man approaching her. He was tall, a little slim. He looked young, couldn't be more than thirty years old, dark skin, he had a bright smile as he came closer to where her and Noah where standing. "Umm, do I know you?" She asked the man. He gave her a slight laugh at her statement and confusion. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. It's been at least ten years since we last saw each other." Olivia brain instantly started try to place this man. Running through all the victims that would fit his profile ten years ago. She drew a blank. The man could see her trying to figure out who he was so he helped her out. " Nathan Phelps, you are the one who saved me when my mom was killed." Nathan reached his hand out for a shake. Olivia just started at him. There was no way this was the same kid that was lost and broken when she last saw him. Olivia by past his hand and went in for a hug. " wow! Nathan I'm sorry I didn't even recognize you. You are so grown." Nathan smiled at her as they broke apart from the hug. " yeah time does that to you." Noah tugged at his Olivia hand clearly not impressed with this whole interaction. Olivia looked down at Noah. " oh Um Nathan, this is my son Noah." Hi Noah! " Nathan offered his hand to know and Noah reached out a shock the mans hand. " Nathan is hate to cut this short but I really should get him home. We should catch up" Olivia reaches in her coat pocket and pulled out a business card." Call me and we can get together for coffee or something." Nathan took the card. " yeah, I'll definitely do that. It was so good seeing you."

Olivia and Noah continue on there walk home. Noah continued his questions on why they could t get a puppy. Olivia tried to listen to her son, but her mind was running over her interaction with Nathan. When she left him with his foster parents all those years ago, she never thought she would see him again as an adult. Sure she kept in contact with his foster family for several months after the case ended. But as usual more cases came and went.

Nathan watched as Olivia and her son walked away. He looked down at the card she handed her. Lieutenant Olivia Benson special victims unit he smiled and put the card in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **Okay so here is the next part of this story. Please leave feedback! Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 2.

It had been a week since Olivia ran into Nathan, and she had expected to hear from him, but she hadn't. She wasn't even sure why she expected a call. She didn't keep contact with him all these years and she had meant to. He was one of those cases where you wanted to check up on. She did contact the foster parents a few months after he was placed with them and they had said he was doing well. Olivia's phone ringing braking her train of thought.

"Lieutenant Benson." She answered so naturally.

 _Detective Benson, Its Nathan Phelps. Sorry Lieutenant Benson._

"Hi Nathan, I'm glad you called."

 _Yeah, I was wondering if you could do lunch today? I was thinking we could go to that Italian place you took me to when I was younger?_

"Uh yeah I remember the place. I just have a few things I need to finish up here. I could meet you there in say 45 min."

 _Okay, Sounds good. I'll see you soon._

Olivia hung up the phone, and began clearing some of the papers on her desk. She then left her office to check up on the case the squad was currently working.

Olivia walked into the small Italian restaurant she spotted Nathan sitting at a table by the window. Nathan saw her walk in and stood to wave her over. As she walked toward him she looked him over. He was so grown now and dressed in dark slacks and grey sweater. This was not the scared young teenager who shot a man that killed his mother. This was a grown man, who looked like he has done well for himself. Nathan's twenty-five now, she did the math on her walk over to the restaurant. As he reached the table Nathan pulled out her chair for her, she smiled at him as her thank you. He sat down once she was settled.

"I'm glad you could make it today. I know it was short notice." Nathan said as he placed his napkin in his lap.

"Oh, that's okay I really wanted to catch up with you," she paused as the waiter came and took their drink orders. "So how have you been, catch me up."

"Well, the family that you set me up with, they are awesome. I don't think I would have even finish high school if it hadn't been for them." he took a drink from his ice tea when the waiter sat it down in front of him. Olivia just listen as he talked to her about his life since they last saw each other. He told her that after high school he went to Penn State, said he wanted to get out of the city. He studied child psychology. She thought that was an odd choice, but he told her that his dream job is to work with kids that have been through traumatic experiences, like the one he did. That made since to her, he could really help kids cope and keep them from going down the wrong path. He went on to tell her that he just moved back to the city a month ago, for job as a counselor at Belview hospital. Olivia was amazed, here was a young adult who had a rough start to life. Losing both his parents at such a young age, and in a tragic way, his father being stabbed and his mother shot. Nathan must have stopped talking at some point while she was lost in thought, because he was just looking at her almost as if he was waiting for a response. "Sorry, I'm just proud of life you made for yourself." Olivia commented "thanks lieutenant Benson, that means a lot coming from you." Nathan looked down almost like he wasn't used to people telling him that he was down well in life. The waitress brought over the check, and before Olivia could pick it up Nathan had already handed the waitress his credit card. "the least I can do" Nathan said to Olivia.

Nathan walked Olivia back to the station, it was a short walk and they remained in a comfortable silence. Olivia stopped in front of the precinct. "thank you for lunch Nathan, it was so nice getting to catch up with you. And please call me Olivia."

"I glad you could make it, Id like to do it again sometime, and maybe your son could join us?'

"Ah yeah, I would like that too." They both leaned in for a quick hug, and then Nathan turned to head for the subway waving as he went. Olivia watched as he walked away and disappeared in the city crowd. She had a feeling of joy wash over her. It was this moment right now that made her job worth it.

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **please leave a review and let me know what you think,**


End file.
